An Ivy's tangle
by Crimson.Raspberry
Summary: Its been nearly a full 24 moons since Darksnow (star) has been swept away into new lands. Now she had her own clan that has built up and a nother clan- but in this tribes and new clans form a prophecy also forms the way for little Ivykit whom well have the adventure of a life time
1. chapter 1

**I'm Ssoooo happy that the second book of A Dark Snows Vision is out! Please cheak out the first one before seeing this one!** Plumwhisker sat with Berrysong and Slateface as the new queen bit down onto a stick. "Just breath.." Slateface mewed his face holding no expression.

Berrysong was kitting she was teh newest queen in the nursery. _All can go wrong! Shes kitting way to early!_ Plumwhisker glanced over at Slateface whom already experaince a queen's kitting before. "well she be ok? Well her kits be ok..? Has a queen kitted this early before..? Slateface!" she whimpered her head swarm with all that could go wrong.

Slateface lashed his tail. "Plumwhisker go out with Aldergaze ok? She'll be fine" he ordered as Berrysong cracked the stick in her jaws. "and get another stick for her to bite" he said flicking his ear.

She nodded rushing out to grab the nearest stick. She ran back in dropped the stick than padded out slowly her eyes swarm with worrie as she walked out.

"How is she?" Aldergaze meowed his brown and red pelt was mattered.

"Shes fine..Slateface is with her" she replied sitting down. "i just wish to be in there!" Plumwhisker snapped as Whitethisle padded up.

"Is Berrysong ok? Does Slateface need me in there?" he asked she nodded slowly but glared at the tom's back as he disappered into the nursery.

She sighed lashing her tail. _I should be in there! Oh.._ It had been nearly three moons since Berrysong went into the nursery and Plumwhisker had seen the viosion that she had pushed aside. But now it went back into the slots of worrie along side her sister's kitting.

"You can come in now" Slateface said letting Plumwhisker and Aldergaze in. "she had four kits..but only one survived..its a little she-kit" Whitethisle meowed after Slatefaced grabbed a dead kit. Whitethisle also took one kits and padded out. Berrysong was laying on the ground blood had pooled on the ground around her.

"Shes asleep..but the she-kit is sma"-

"Its a runt!" Aldergaze hissed his ears flattened. "Berrysong! She did this for a _runt?_ and three dead kits?!" he spat fur bristling as the gray she-cat blinked lookign up.

"Aldergaze-Shes not a runt..just born early and her name is Ivykit..please she isn't a bad kit.." Berrgsong mewed but passing out curled around the young tiny kit.

Plumwhisker hissed and fell down her body crushed into the ground. _"A black crow well spill blood over a dashing streak_ _, the sweet plum well mock_ _over her clan_ _and the darkened ivy well see all_ she whispered her voice horsed and stranded.

Aldergaze blinked stepping away from the twtiching she-cat. "whats wrong with her?!" he asked as Whigethisle and Slateface rushed in.

"shes having a prophcey from StarClan!" Slateface yelled his eyes widened. "get Darkstar _now!_ " he hissed clunching the ground with his claws. _What does this mean? Ivy..Plum? Crow..!_ He narrowed his eyes and lashed his tail. "get me some strong smelling mint Whitethisle" he ordered crouching by Plumwhisker. _What has StarClan showed you? So young..but shes more closer to StarClan than me and Whitethisle? Thats for Darkstar to decide i guess.._ he took the mint and nosed it near Plumwhiskers muzzle. "this well help wake her" he explain as Adergaze stood away from the she-cat.


	2. Blind Kit

Ivykit blinked she yawned but upond opening her eyes she couldn't see. _Where am i?_ Ivykit stumbled up she smelled a tangle of scents. One our witted the others a strong sweet scent. "H-hello?" she mewed her voice tightened.

Something nudged her side and she jumped being pushed back into something furry. "Don't be scared little one, I'm Berrysong your mother..whats wrong?" the thing-furry muzzle of Berrysong- nosed her and she heard a gasp. "I need Slateface!" she yowled and quickly new sounds and scents filled her ears and nose. _Whats happing?_

There was a strong scent of plants and it mixed she couldn't even smell the real cat just mixes of plants. "Hm..it seems shes blind" a voice mewed deeply.

A wave of saddness hit Ivykit but she knee it wasn't hers. _My mother_ _s?_ Ivykit nosed the furry muzzle and gave a small lick to Berrysong's nose. "Don't be sad.." she whimpered.

"How..? Little one its fine.." her mother whispered and Ivykit felt a warmth of he mothers tounge go over her head. "now sleep-Aldergaze..is going to not be happy about blindness!" she muttered curling her tail over Ivykit.

Ivykit felt the warm furry tail over her. "Ok.." she mewed and yawned as warmth swept over her.


	3. A Grumble's Story

Grumblebelly padded into the nursery her eyes shined upond seeing the sleeping Ivykit. "Shes just so beauitful!" Gumblebelly purred sitting into her own moss nest. "Guess what-i'm back into the nursery! Third litter!" she mewed the older she-cat loved kits and spent most of her time in the nursery anyways.

Berrysong smiled. "Really? wait third? But i thought your first was with Aldergaze and his siblings?" she asked licking down some chest fur.

Gumblebelly smiled and sighed. "Well..i use to be a kittypet with some two-legs and i was paired with an lovely tom at the time..but when i gave birth the two-legs took my kits away..after than i got outside and met with Alder-Aldergaze's father-after that..i well had more kits as you could see with 'em and now i just love the fluffy balls of fur!" she purred loudly and gave a yawn. "but thats in the past..i didn't like my kittypet life-i was only 27 moons apond leaving now with my age going up i should retire soon..but still i think my few more moons well be giving thid clan more warriors!" she mewed curling her tail.

Berrysong purred lowly. "well than-i just might be like you! I love little Ivykit..even if Aldergaze thinks this litter was a bad one with her being born early and being blind..with three other kits dieing..but i don't i know Starclan holds somethinf good for her!" she chukled mixed with a rumbling purr. "wait..27? young! now you'll be near 35?" she asked blinking. Would Grumbleblly retire so early? _She was a kittypet..but she was young when coming into forest life was she not?_ Berrysong blinked once again as Grumblebelly nodded.

"nearing those ages-why think i'll go into being a elder so fast? Ha! I plan to have more litters.." she mumbled on ranting with twitches of her tail.

 **So i know its short and all but still! I have a Queation..whom do _you all_ think is the father of Grumblebelly's third litter? Please leave a answer! Also that well depend on the coat color-size-and everything! Thanks for reading! ~ **_Mistyflame_


	4. Mixed Scents

Ivykit padded out the nursery she smiled back were she came from. "Can i go see Plumwhisker?" she asked as she scented the herbal mixed sceng with a sweet petal scent came forward. _Shes here._ "Plumwhisker! Can you show me the herbs i should remeber them..by scent!" she mewed as she could feel the she-cats doubt. _Please..?_ "i rember! Borage leafs and root-Watermint and.." she stopped as a new scent filled her nose than she recanized the strong angered filled scent of Lionear. "hes coming.." she mumbled as she felt a pulse of the toms anger.

"What is she doing out of the nursery? I told you all to keep her _in_ shes blind and useless to us! Your lucky i arn't leader or she'll be left for the predaters!" he snapped his vouce sharpened.

Ivykit hissed her blind ehes narrowed. "I an _not_ weak and _NOT_ _USELESS_!" she yelled her tiny clawd digging into the ground. Gaspes were heard and she felt a sicking fear that went into the air.

"well than-She can..stay but still is..i-is" he stumbled to the ground as Ivykit hissed lashing her tail. Anger built into her as she leaped forward only guided by scent and sound. Tiny claws digged into the fuzzy toms skin as she hissed spatting out her anger.

"Ivykit!" Berrysong's and Grumblebelly's voices mixed in one yelling mass.

 _Show him your anger..claws and teeth!_ she heard a strong she-cats voice yell at her with harsh sharpened words but she followed them leading her into fighting to tom. _left right-claws-right!_ Ivykit felt something goosy in her claws. _No..what..?_ she blinked a monent of red vision filled her eyes before going black once again.

Berrysong's scent swept around her as she was picked up carried off. "she could't of done that! Hes a strong warrior shes a blinded kit!" a few worried voice broke threw her mothers whimpering.

"How..? Ivykit how?" Berrysong asked her fear and worrie made Ivykit uneasy.

Ivykit felt hot tears leak down her cheek. "I-i don't know! A voice..she told me what to do!" Ivykit whimpered curling up. "i'm sorry Berrysong.." she mewed quitely with her mother giving the quivering kits body a few licks.

"sleep-It'll all clear up dear" she whispered quitely.

 _Yes..sleep rebuild your stranth Ivykit..only a madder of time..only a madder of **time..**_


	5. Night

Ivykit sat with closed eyes she curled her tail as Darkstar spoke.

"Ivykit has reached the age of six moons and well become an apperantice..but with her..disabillity she'll have two mentors one to train the other to watch out for them-Her training mentor well be Whitethisle whom well teach her herbs and hunting along with fighting..the one to watch is Slateface also i want Berrysong to check in with her daughter a few times during a moon with her training-is that under stood?" Darkstar mewed her boice strained.

"Yed Darkstar" The thres cats meowed together. "Oh my little one is growing up!" Berrysong whispered lowly. _I might be blind but i can still hear better!_

Ivypaw purred and smiled. "i'm not a "little one" anymore! Berrysong where is Whitethisle and Slateface? I can't scent them.." she mewed getting to her paws.

Berrysong must've gotten up becuase leaves rustled where the she-cat's scent was. "Hmm..Whitethisle should be in the nursery and Slateface getting herbs or in his den" she replied giving Ivypaw's ears a quick lick. "Now go off, i'll be with Aldergaze.." Berrysong went off leaving the blinded she-cat to find her way.

Ivypaw padded around camp following ghe scent of herbs she found the medince cat den easyly enough. _Good find my way without help is better-i can't have this clan falling over treading me like a sickened kit!_ She rised her head blinking her blinded eyes. "Slateface? Are you here?" she called poking her head and front paw into the den. _He mustn't be! but i smell..wait_. She crept forward into the den her eyed narrowed as the scent of rotting blood and prey entered her nostrils.

"You _well_ give me the names and location where Darkstar got her extrea lifes! I need _more_ lifes if i am to end this disgusting clan!" there a roughened voice that held the rotting smell. _This is not good!_ Ivypaw twitched her tail.

 _Fight them! Defend your mentor!_ the same she-cat voice hissed into her head.

"what no!" Ivypaw snapped lowly. _I'm as blind as a bat!_ she thought bitterly backing up.

 _Ivy..Ivy Ivy! Look you fought Lionear right? Hed no better or diffrent! Come on..for old Nighty?_ the voice turned cold and sweetened. Ivypaw shivered flicking an ear.

"fine!" she growled creeping forward she leaped onto the rotting smelling tom. Biting down she tasted what gave off the scent. _He covers himself in prey blood of small animals and cats!_ she shook her head spatting at the tom. "Disgustan!" she blurted shaking her head.

"Ivykit run!" Slateface's voice yelled out.

"Its Ivy _paw_ and..Night well help me!" she argued her tail snapped. "Now go! Get Darkstar!" she hissed leaping with out streatched claws to the toms face. "Crow! Crow!" she screeched but her voice wasn't hers. _Its Nights.._ she felt tooken over defeted but her claws and teeth slashed biting and taring skin and fur. Blood taested on her tounge and mouth. _Stop_ -falling to the ground she heard paw-steps sounding as cats barged into the den. Crow fell as she heard the thump next to her.

 _Oh little Ivy..you stopped me from getting my veange! None the less i'll get it..get well soon little_ _Ivy.._ Night's voice hissed ending with an yowl.

"What happened?" Berrtsong yowled hot wet salty tears falling onto Ivypaw's pelt. "How does this happen? Shes fighting stronger cats!" Whitethisle hissed. "shes being lead by someone.." Darkstar mewed but there was a cold silance as Slateface hissed his voice hardened. "No..not by Some _o_ _ne_ some _thing_ "

 **Soo.. whatca think? I like this and am trying to not spell stuff wrongly! And get the story back into shape! You know that Darkstar was supose to become a kittypet? Shes based off my cat clohe whom was a stray and full grown when she showed up! But it turned _wayyy_ diffrent from that! But i like how its going so far! Thanks for reading. **_~ Mistyflame_


	6. Taken Over

Ivypaw shuddered blinking open her eyes. _Nothing.._ she sighed the glimspes of what she always seem was bloody and her ripping a cat. _No Night ripping a cat into streads!_ Ivypaw shuddered again as Berrysong-from the sweetened scent and fresh prey smell she knew it was her- and than the herbal prey mixed scent of Whitethisle and than a scent she didn't want around. _Aldergaze! And its seems.._ she sighed _Lionear._

"Oh your awake!" It was Whitethisles voice.

"My little one!" Berrysong mewed with the sound of dropping prey she felt the warm tounge of the former queen go over her head. "Are you alright? How did you sleep? Ok..?" Berrysong ruftled threw words that seemed to mumble together.

Ivypaw got up her blind eyes seeming to serch the cats. "Fine mother-Erm..Berrysong-What is _he_ doing here?" she snapped lashing her long tail.

She heard a muffled growl as the big tom stepped up. "So after i cover my scent with some fresh prey scent's you still can pick me out? Surprising! But your still not fit to be a warrior..I want to know how you defeaded Crow without seeing him! you _chanted_ his name..but your don't know him-So tell me how?" the tom growled not wasting time for her to get steady on her paws.

She hissed and narrowed her eyes. "Two words-Scent-Night" she growled lowering her head crouching into a hunter's crouch. "Ans why _would_ it madder? You said it yourself! I am to _stay in the camp_ to _not leave_ and _not be a warrior_ but i have the skills! Better than _some_ warrior in this den" she spat lashing her tail.

 _Yes teatch him the lession! Soon little Ivy well have_ our _revngve!_ Night's voice boomed in her head quitely than before.

 _Fine_. She thought _But no attacking..not know at least_. She got up feeling the air thickened. "Well-can i go outside? or i be stuck in some den for the rest of my natral life?" she hissed shouldering past Lionear and Whitethisle. _Mouse-brained tom_. She narrowed her eyes as dots of light became visable. Dark masses walked around and she sighed.

 _How about a little sight? I can share mine! I mean when i take over i always have my own unlike you and veary few kits whom are blind i can see! Better than most.._

Ivypaw gave a small purr. She had a friend-or what was close to one-in her mind. _No..she follows but i just can't see her!_ Ivypaw flicked her tail. _Well its better than nothing._

"Come i'll help teatch you to hunt" Plumwhisker mewed meeting to the blind she-cats side. Flicking her tail on Ivypaw's shoulder she guilded her into the wheat feld right to the rivers bank. "here fine try to smell out some prey..than follow it rember to be silent when stalking also" the medince cat meowed sitting close to the water that boomed in Ivypaw's ears.

Ivypaw crouched as shw heard the tiny foot-steps of a mouse. Its heard beat ranged in her ears. _I can hear it like a owl!_ she smiled but as she crept forward a rotting scent flooded to her nose. Stale-but still only two days old. _Is that how he stalked on our clan? Hidden away.._ She felt her muscles tighten as she leaped forward delivering a cold kill to the mouse.

 _It would've gotten away._ Night's voice snapped as Ivypaw hissed dropping the prey.

"Well Night i want it to be _my_ catch! I allowed you to stay inside me but don't take over unless needed!" she hissed lowly as the bushes rustled and Plumwhisker's scent carried to Ivypaw.

"Who are you speaking to?" Plumwhisker asked.

Ivypaw shrugged flicking an ear. "no one-But i got a mouse!" she mewed forcing a smile to her muzzle. _I feel bad for lieing! Urgh Night..your lucky i can't just say i have some crazy she-cat voice in my head that can take over!_ Ivypaw bitterly thought knowing the invisable she-cat could hear.

 _Oh shut your muzzle! I did you a faver! That plump mouse would be gone becuase you get carried away in thought!_ Night hissed back forming an image of a frowning black widen green eyed she-cat in Ivypaw's mind. _Follow her! Your blind but not deaf!_ Night meowed harshly.

Ivypaw sigh and followed the medince cat. _I'm not deaf!.._ Ivypaw flicked her tail as the day coolened into the night.


	7. Night's View

Night paced the forest was blooded and dark. "Ivypaw has not awaken yet!" she snapped her green eyes widened as Slamanderstar went forward his eyes narrowed.

"You have gotten close to that blind cat! Your a cat of no stars! not some StarClan prised cat to follow the blind she-cat around!" he snarled peeling back his lips to show blood stained teeth his claws digged into the ground.

Night rolled her eyes. "So what? I need to get Crow! He had tooken something from me..i'll take somethinf from him! And that well be all-Slamanderstar go all you are is a kit killer just like that tom!" she snapped slunking off. _He might kill the weakened kits or unfit kits..but Crow has done soemthing i'll_ never _foreget or forgive! And i_ vow _that_ she bitterly narrowed her eyes as she felt the blinded apprentice awake. "Time to go" she smiled her eyes narrowed as she traveled threw the barrier to the appertices side.

 **Sorry its so short! Please go to forums that i made and applie a Oc! She/he said Oc well be put in the story! Just fill it out and it can even become next said leader for the new clans and tribes! Thanks for reading** _~ Mistyflame_


	8. Gatherings

Darkstar stood on Flat-Rock with her eyes narrowed. "Ivypaw-its been a whole five moons since your training as began and i would like you along with Plumwhisker, Lionear, Berrysong, Snowyfall, Beechfur and Lichencloud to go with me to the gathering tonight eat and rest up my deputy-Snowyfall-well awake you all to get ready at sunfall" She mewed her eyes glided over the muttering cats. "That is all" she yowled the meeting to a end and leaped down meeting with Slateface.

Ivypaw smiled flicking her tail. _My forst gathering! And with my mother-Along with Plumwhisker!_ she purred getting up to meet with the group of cats taking a piece of prey. _Fish_. She sat down eating the prey quickly as the cats went to talking.

"Have you heard? Lichencloud is going to be in the nursery soon!" Plumwhisker meowed purring as she ate.

Lionear snorted. "With whoms kits?" he asked a strange scent flooded off his usally angered scent.

Ivypaw flicked her ear. "what would it mader to you? Her mother is Grumblebelly and fathers _not_ you your not even her brother or part of family.." she muddered lowly feeling the toms eyes boring into her.

"Becuase" he growled "Grumblebelly is my new ma- Nothing!" he hissed she smiled her eyes lightened.

"What about _Honeywish_?" she asked the beautful golden queen had already been anounced to be close near kitting with the fluffy big tom kits.

He growled loudly and seemed to go off for his scent started to go stale. "Why dis you ask him that? Hes.." Snowyfall started to go to the toms defence than stopped having a angry scent cover her usally sweeted flowery smell. "Hes a strange tom" she finsished taking a loud bit of crunching bones from her piece of prey.

Ivypaw licked her paw rubbing it over her face. "Ok-I'm going to go see if Slateface wants something to eat.." she picked up a plump vole padding into the medince den. "Slateface? I brought you a vole!" she mewed dropping the peice of prey.

The gray tom was near. She could scent him close. _Somewhere.._ she poked her nose threw the bracken that started to grow in front of the den. "What?" there was a sigh than a fint hiss. "Come in _Ivypaw"_

She took the vole lashing her tail. "i got you some prey..Darkstar said your going to the Gathering tonight.." she explained as the tom took the vole. She flicked a ear hearing the dishonering crunching of prey. She shuddered "C-can i go now?" she asked

"Fine-Go get Honeywish in here please?" he asked his voice softing. "i have...something to tell her" he added.

 _Something?_ ''of course Slateface!" she smiled padding out dots of light making her vision black speakled. _Light Sight._ She had named it that-For she could see the dark bodys of cats or darker spaces and the dots of light of sun and brightness. She padded into the nursery "Honeywish! Slateface wants you in his den!" she yelled walking away before the snappy she-cat could say anything.

"Get some sleep-You need it" Grumblebelly's soft craked voice sounded by her side. "You Ivypaw.." she added with paw-steps going away.

 _Sleep? This early? Hardly doubt i could..but the Gatherings do go late.._ she yawned thinking about it she layed in her mossy nest at the edge of the nursery.

Ivypaw was shooking away by Berrysing whom lead her to the group of cats leaving. Ivypaw couldn't see with _Light Sight_ any more with the darkness crowding the places of light.

"Ready to go?" Lichencloud asked softly her scent changed in the last few moons.

Ivypaw nodded. "Yes..but let me ask.your going into the nursery soon arn't you?" she asked flicking her tail.

Lichencloud sighed. "Yes..how you know?" the she-cat asked with a soft voice.

Ivypaw smiled. "Just a change of scent..thats my world since birth an't it?" she mewed as they started there long treak to the gathering sight.

When they made there way Whitestar was already sitting on one of the rocks as Darkstar took her place. "Whom well start?" Darkstar asked flicking her tail.

"I well" Whitestar said quickly getting up. "We have two new apprentices-Goldpaw and Gempaw- along with the medince cat apprentice Bluepaw having her name picked as Blueheart" he mewed quickly "Thats all.." he said

"Well than-We have great hunting and plently of prey with Grumblebelly going into the nursery and Lichencloud soon going to join Grumblebelly" Darkstar said her voice tinted. "With this i say well have plently of warriors soon with a growing clan me and Slateface also Snowyfall have decided that were explanding our terrtiory into the farther side of the river closer to a abandoned Nofur den" Darkstar meowed

Ivypaw sighed. _Expanding our terrtiory? How come none of us knew this?_ she growled lowly having the eyes if cats on her.

"Thats not fair" a cat yowled. "yeah! SlateredClan should have mire terrtiory!" a nother cat hissed.

"Silent!" Darkstar yowled her voice tinted in a hiss. "Whitestar can do what he likes if it has no effect on my clan-Understood? Now i call this meeting to a end if Whitestar has nothing else to say?" there was a pause than Darkstar yowled the gathering to a end.

"That went well?" shw muddered her eyes shined as she seen the light dotted blurr of the moon shining up in the sky.


	9. An Shining Kit

**Ok so i made a forum and if you go on it you can inter a Oc! I know i sais this but i'm losing names! I have a list of names and there running out! And if your first to do it than you could become the Stoneteller of a tribe or Leader of a clan! (not DarkClan or SlateredClan) but a diff clan i'n making a four clan thing maybe even five or so but still two more clans! So yea on with story!** _~ Mistyflame_

Ivypaw yawned as she ate the trout she had cought. It had been near nine moons since she was made a apprentice and in that time she gone to three gatherings. She had't heard from Night in a whole moon either and it scared her mostly. _What could of happened?_ she sighed as the heart beat of a mouse got closer. She jumped up and clawed at the mouse sound and bit down shaking its small body. "Got it!" she mewed her tail flicking.

Slateface padded up his minted and herbal scent was clouded with prey. "Great-I think your ready to be a warrior and i think Darkstar would agree!" he purred giving the blinded cat's ears a quick lick. "You did good and had a longer training almost ten moons..but you got more experiance than most apprentices!" he meowed as they got back into camp. Slateface went off his paw-steps going hollow as he got farther away.

Ivypaw dropped the mouse into the prey pile. Her heart bested faster as Darkstar called a clan meeting. _This is it!_ she looked up her eyes shining.

"Ivypaw has been blinded since birth with a longer apprenticeship and more mentors she has made herself unforgetable in this clan being a great hunter and better fighter even in the darkness of her eyes..Whitethisle, Slateface is she ready to be a warrior?" Darkstar asked

"Yes" the two toms mewed

"Than under StarClan's watch-and hearing-i make Ivypaw Ivybranch of DarkClan!" the clan cheered yelling "Ivybranch! Ivybranch! Ivybranch!"

Ivybranch gave Darkstar's shoulder a lick carefully padding down the flattened rock. A mornfull yowl came from the nursery. "Honeywish is kitting!" someone hissed

Slateface leaped up and went stright into the nursery with Whitethisle and Plumwhisker following. Ivybranch leaped up she followed the scent of the three medince cats. "Stay out Ivybranch please?" Plumwhisker meowed her voice soft.

Ivybranch sat down slumped. "Ok.." she whispered her tail curled.

A few hours later Honeywish gave birth to three lovely kits. Two toms and one she-kit. The two toms looked the same with a fluffy golden pelt and white back paws while the other had front white paws. The she-kit was a lovely golden brown with smaller black dots on her thin pelt and a featherly fluffy tail. Black lines were under the she-kit's eyes with a lightened black line that went from her muzzle to tail. "Blazekit, Sunkit and Shiningkit" Honeywish mewed her eyes shined brightly and proudly at her kits. Lionear sat near honeywish with a slight smile.

"There perfect.." he said but his eyes went from Honeywish to Grumblebelly a longing deeply showed.

Slateface sighed and blinked as he spotted the beauiful dark story gray she-cat with a blackish muzzle and paws along with reddish tipped fur. _She should be able to see..but her blindness is for a reson...StarClan has not showed me it thow but i belive they had showed Plumwhisker.._ He sighed looking back to the golden she-cat and kits. "Ok everhone out she needs rest..Lionear you can stay with her but leave her soon to rest" he said firmly the tom nodded as he and Whitethisle left with Plumwhisker trailing after them. "Ivybranch..-"

"Night?...No! Medince cat rules can't just barge in!" The she-cat hissed her eyes blinking started ahead.

Slateface hissed his fur prickled. _Thats shadow is back hovering by Ivybranches side! i thought it was gone..i need her to follow me this..thing is not good._ But as Ivybranch talked there was a screech from the bushes as Tallfern was thrown across the camp her neck was twisted offly. A black tom crept forward blood on his claws and teeth. Cats followed behind with blood thirst in their eyes. _crow and his group!_

 **Ok so i added in Shiningkit becuase** **Flareofthemidnightpanther had entered in a Oc! And Thank you sooo much! I made your Oc the daughter of Lionear and Honeywish but..its becuase it just worked like that! I hope i got the pelt of her right! Thanks for reading!** _~ Mistyflame_


	10. A Mangled Fight

Ivybranch hissed as claws raked her side. Blood scented and yowls yelled out. It all happened so _fast._ Crow had thrown the dead body of Tallfern Snowyfall's first apprentice. Than cats had started to attack DarkClan. Now a she-cat attacked Ivybranch whom had tooken guard over the nursery. _These kits and queens can't be attacked!_ She raked her claws forward feeling the face if the cat. She leaped forward bitting down on fur and she tasted the blood and rotting prey that stayed on the fur. _Just how Crow had it covering his pelt._.she hissed as feeling someone biting at her flank. Jumped her eyes reganged vision as Night took the control. Blood claws teeth. Than she stood over the dead body of the she-cat and a mangled tom. Darkness filled her eyes omce again.

 _Ivy..Ivy..safe once again.._ Night chanted softly as Ivybranch sat down panting with her sides dripping blood.

"Ivybranch! Oh my.." Slateface's voice was heard but it was diffrent not the firm sounding tom..no it was worried and he softly muttered as she fell down. "I need Burdock roots! and cobwebs! Now!" he yelled as sticky stuff was placed at her sides were she was stratched across.

Slateface was by her side when she awoke in the medince den. With sticky cobwebs stuck to her and chewed up burdock roots aplied to the bloody stratches. "What happened?" she mumbled closing her eyes as she tried to get up. Pain flooded her hind leg as she sat up. "What happened to the attack? Crow? The she-cat?" she asked pain clouded her eyes as she rembered the dead body of the she-cat and mangled twisted but still alive tom. _No..did i do that?_ she unsheathed her claws and dug into the dirt. "No..i killed someone! Even if it was a fight-i..i.."- she sobbed her eyes glitered with the unsheaded tears.

Slateface curled his tail around her he sighed. "Ivybranch..you did what you had to..Honeywish said how you protected her and her kits along with Grumblebelly" he whispered his tone softened.

Ivybranch nodded slowly but hissed as the visions of what she had done to the cats still filled her mind flashing in and out.. _She claws at the toms eyes her teeth ripping fleash as he pulled away blood poored down his face as one of his eyes socket was emty and hollowed._ she shuddered getting up. "i..i need to lay down for a while" she said curling into the mossy nest that was in the medince den.

"Ok.." Slateface mewed leaving her to sleep. He went out the den but she could still sense him near. _Outside the den entrance.._ She covered her face with her paws.

 _Ivy..don't fret..your claws my of did it but i took the lifes nothing thkse starry cats can do to me i'm already a cat of no stars.._ Night hissed with the images of the black she-cat with green narrowed eyes in Ivybranche's eyes. _Cat of no stars..No Stars..._


	11. Shinningkit

**Ok so i decided..you can enter ONLY three Oc's (maybe four) but that well make it easer for me to..sort them threw and out! Also i have decided that i'll be doing queations every few chaptors! so lets read on!** ~ _Mistyflame_

Shiningkit blinked open bright rounded wide amber eyes. She smiled as she seen her mother-the most beauitful queen in the clan! Honeywish nuzzled the little she-kit. "Hello my little beauty" she purred flicking her fluffy tail.

Shiningkit purred softly as she watched Ivybranch the blinded she-cat come in the nursery dropping a few small fish. "Hi Ivybranch!" the kit mewed her eyes shined. The blinded cat smiled but was facing a diffrent way.

"I have to go-Need anything? Honeywish? Grumblebelly?" Ivybranch asked her eyes clouded as she flicked her ears as if trying to not-hear something.

Grumblebelly smiled but shook her head giving the two she-kits that she had given birth two licks across the ears. "No little one-Ivybranch-but thanks.." Grumblebelly muddered her eyes always soft.

 _Shes more of a elder!_ Shiningkit waved with her paw to the blinded cat but than blinked rembering that the _blinded_ cat. _Oops!_ "Bye Ivybranch!" she called just as the she-cats tailtip disappered. "Honeywish..can go"- yawn -" play?" she asked but yawning once again settled into the mossy nest.

Honeywish gave Shiningkit's head a few licks. "No you seem tired-Maybe tommarow" she replied getting Shiningkit's two brothers into the nest. "Now its time to sleep-Don't fuss!" the honey colored queen snapped sitting as the three kits fell asleep dreamlessly.


	12. SideNote!

**Please check up on my Forum's for this! They'll say whats going on-How the story is and even may become a beta reader for these books! (i think yiu can do that? Please say if you can becuase i know those are a thing and i misspell a lot of stuff sometimes..) also you'll get to help with the plot and twists along with whom well die or live become deputy or leader med and queens so you'll be like a helper in this serise and i well put whom did shat and helped me with when this book/seise ends! Thanks** _~ Mistyflame_


	13. Helping and a shining apprentice

Ivybranch dug her claws into the ground as she felt the tackle of Whitethisle. She turned and kicked the heavy furred tom off with her claws sheathed she swipped her paw over his face. She smiled and flicked her tail standing stright. "Not fast enough!" she laughed as the tom sighed.

"I trained you well! To well.." he added heaving a groan. "i need to let something off my chest..Ravenbreeze has decided to go back to SlateredClan and shes saspose to be in the nursery! I want to know my kits..I mean Swanfeather is here along with Eaglethroat and Marshglare but.." the tom sighed again and she felt a fear vibe coming off of him.

Ivybreeze smiled ans gave her old mentor's ears a flick with her tail. "Chill-you know Ravenbreeze well never do that to you..she left her clan to _be_ with _you_ and so your kits could live in DarkClan!" she mewed

"But thats when Crow was leader-now Whitestar is leader..its diffrent she wanted a heathly clan to have our kits live now Whitestar made his clan better than Crow made it! She wants to live there..how well that work?" he asked his voice strained.

Ivybranch shrugged and sat down giving her face a washing. "You know-during my time as a apprentice i had soemone to talk to..maybe you should have that to in your hard times" she said blinking.

"Umm..whom did you talk to? Berrysong?" he asked.

She froze for a second than smiled. "Its not importian..anyways-talk to Ravenbreeze..she'll need you as much as you need her" Ivybranch's voice softened her tail curled as Whitethisle gave her shoulder a flick with his tail.

"Your right! Thanks Ivybranch you can go back to camp.." he meowed she smiled nodding. Following the tom into camp she rised her head rotating her ears.

"Do you smell that?" she asked flicking her ears.

"No.. what is it?" he asked his voice worried.

She followed the scent. It was..a rotting smell. Her pelt prickled and she hissed. "A _rotting_ smell!" she hissed till she was near the fresh-kill pile. The smell came from there.

Whitethisle was close to her and she closed her eyes seeing threw the toms she watched herself take out a rabbit coursp that was rotting flys were on it buzzing around it. "Yw!" she yelled opening her eyes back into darkness.

"I know it smells! Uck! Your good with your nose!" he laughed and took the rabbit. "I'll dump it can you look threw the fresh-kill pile for any more? if a cat ate that or that this didn't effeck anymore prey.." he meowed padding off with the rabbit.

Ivybranch looked threw the pile. _Nothing_ _i would've scented it anyways!_ she smiled and padded off with a yowl of a clan meeting. "Um..Cats of DarkClan Darkstar has gotten sickly and..lost a life but she has eight lifes left...other than that i need to say that Honeywish's kits are six moons old today! So i'm doing this fast..Blazekit, Sunkit and Shinningkit are ready to become apprentices at the age of six moons-Blazekit Sunkit and Shiningkit are you ready to become a apprentice to uphold the warrior code?" Snowyfall meowed

"Yes!" the little kits mewed

"Than i give you this name intill your a warrior-Blazepaw Sunpaw and Shiningpaw your mentors well be-Eaglethroat well be Blazepaw's mentor he is ready to be a mentor je has been trained well and has skilled in hunting! Sunpaw well have Me-Snowyfall- as a mentor and Shiningpaw well have Ivybranch as a mentor and yes i know Ivybranch is a young warrior..but she had longer training and is skilled greatly StarClan honers all three of these warriors and apprentices" Snowyfall meowed rushed with a yowl to end the meeting the mentors went to meet the apprentices.

Ivybranch padded to the little she-cat. _Need to rember her scent..or i'll lose her faster than a skipping rabbit!_ she laughed and touched noses with Shiningpaw. "So-Lets train by the river bank..after that i hope we can join a hunting protrol if not than i'll just have us hunt near Rock-Feld" she meowed with a flick of her tail she padded out of camp.

Ivybranch lowered down into a crouch her tail held still. Leaping forward she felt her claws dig into the rabbits skin. Giving the killing bite she dropped the prey and covered it in leaves and fallen wheat stalks.

Shingpaw came up with the scent of a bird on her. "Oo! A Starling? nice..those rarly come here so its a good tase maybe give that to Grumblebelly when we get back to camp?" she added giving a slight smile. _Shes a good hunter!_ "Come on lets keep going its getting kate thow..darkness" she muttered her voice whispered.

"Um..darkness? Isn't that all you see? Or um i didn't mean it like that!" Shiningpaw crouched her tail lashing.

Ivybranch chuckled and smiled. "Its fine-Hm..well i can see a little well only with light..its like everything is dark and black but if there sunlight or a bright light i can see that patch of light..but not how you see not even in the patches of light..night is always the darkess unless a full moon or lots of stars" she explained sitting down. "Now i want you to go and try and attack me ok? Stalk up on me-Rember i _can_ scent you and i _can_ hear you better than most cats so stay in the clear spots where no leaves and stuff can make your paw steps more noticefull also down wind so your scent isn't carried to me-ok?" she explained once again

"Yes Ivybranch!" Shiningpaw meowed her voice exited.

Ivybranch waited contintly checking the air for scents and rotating her ears for sound. Than she heard it-the crack of a dried wheat stalk. She turned swithly and blocked the leaping attack of Shiningpaw. "I heard that-Rember place her paws carfully and also make fure your pelt don't brush anything" she said and sat back down. Than she sighed and yawned as the time pasted. There was the crinkle of something dropping and the wind blew-but it wasn't where she could smell anything but the grest oaks that wad near the end of a forest. Jumping up she pawed at the air to her right only to be attacked in the front. Shiningpaw stood over her and closing her eyes she could see threw the young she-cats. She was standing over Ivybranch with a smile on her face jumped to the side she let Ivybranch up.

Opening her eyes she smiled and nodded. "You threw something to distrat me-good! Your doing great lets get the prey we cought and go back to camp ok?" she said as they padded she got the rabbit and a few mice. The only fish she cought she had ate. With Shiningpaw at her side they went into camo dropped the prey and Shiningoaw went to give Grumblebelly the Starling.

Whitethisle went to her side. "Ivybranch you were right! Thanks for the help..Ravenbreeze said she'll stay for a nother twelve or so moons!" he purred happily

"See? I told you everthing falls how it suspose to go.." she mewed flicking her tail.

He gave her ear a quick lick and went off. _Hes happy with that SlateredClan she-cat._..

Getting up she went to her moss nest. Settling down she yawned and blinked as the world got even darker. _Night._ she curled up falling asleep.

 _Ivybranch blinked. Everything was so_ bright _she shuddered squinting. "Hello Ivybranch" a voice whispered_

 _She turned to see a small she-cat about the size of what she thought Grumblebelly was. "Um..how can i see? Its..impossibale!" she exclaimed her eyes tinted._

 _The she-cat smiled and got up. "This is StarClan..we have a message! This well be heard with events to come.._

 _A black crow will spill blood over a dashing streak, the sweet plum with mock over her clan and the darkened ivy_ _well see all.._

 _"You have beened warned please..the clans fates rest on this!" the she-cat dissappered and Ivybranches vision cleared into darkness once more._


	14. Creeks

Shiningpaw padded down the trail she waved her tail as she scented a near-by water vole. Crouching into a hunter's crouch she stalked forward. Racing forward she bit the voles head and dropped the peice of prey.

"Good job..tastly little thing" a black she-cat paced out of the trees. "Your a little hunter! Hmm..we need more warriors in CreekClan" the she-cat meowed eyeing the smaller she-cat.

"i'm already in a clan! DarkClan and i already have a mentor..and and leader.." she stepped back as the she-cats eyes flashed angerly.

"oh a _new_ clan? we been here since the time of Creekstar! Nearly seven hundred moons ago and more..So DarkClan..? Anything _else"_ She hissed

Shiningpaw narrowed her eyes and lashed her tail. "Yes-Darkstar is our leader along with we have gatherings with SlateredClan! The leader is Whitestar..hes a good leader! And..and..we.." she stopped her amber eyes widing.

The she-cat smiled. "Oh so whom is Darkstar? Whitestar?" she asked rising her head.

Shiningpaw blinked. _She seemed..unstable.._ "Darkstar use to be in a clan in a diffrent area but she was attacked by her clanmate and..umm..started a clan and some evil tom took over in a diffrent clan..than his son Whitestar took over so his clan wasn't so mean and..bloody and..you get it! Whom are you?" she asked blurting out mumbles.

The black she-cat lowered pale yellow eyes. "I'm Larkstar of CreekClan, say this tom was a black tom? His name..Crowclaw by any chance?" she asked her eyes flashing.

"C-Crow? Yes! but not Crow _claw_ " she muttered flicking her tail. "How do you know him? He attacked my mentor and our clan _many_ times" she snapped turning her voice sharply.

Larkstar smiled and stepped back. "Ok, but i need to see this Darkstar and that vole belongs in CreekClan terrtiory...but take it this can be the stop between CreekClan and DarkClan terrtiory.." Larkstar meowed her pale eyes flashed as they walked along the trail that Shiningpaw made.

 **Sooo do you like Larkstar? Creekclan? And the twist that Crow came from? Thats how he knew the clans! But his story can come in later..after like the whole book i made and all these chaptors but still! Get a old charaters story! Thanks for read! ~** _Mistyflame_


	15. Crow's Clan

Larkstar padded after the young apprentice. _I hope this is correct!_ she eyed the she-cat. "How much ferther?" she asked flicking her tail impationly.

"Not much" the apprentice replied shortly.

Larkstar hissed lowering her head. "Well lets make this a shorted treak! Get a move on!" she snapped her fur prickled as they got into a clearing. There was a built up dens two of them. With a rocky den under a half sticking up flat rock. A dark she-cat with a even darker face tail and ears stood on the rock with cats gathered around.

"Ok i want Lionear to lead a hunting protrol near the river banks even sime fish too? Grumblebelly has been craving the salmand that are swimming around now-And Snowyfall can go leading a protrol near the bouder of SlateredClan also...Shiningpaw! and..whom are you?" she asked facing the apprentice and CreemClan leader.

"Shes not SlateredClan.." hissed a she-cat with weird pale but discolored eyes. "Shes CreekClan!" the same she-cat hissed stepping forward with the sudden chang of eyes color to deep green she leaped forward pinning Larkstar down.

"Ivybranch! Get off her! And who are you once again i'll ask!" the dark siamense snapped.

Larkstar got up and flicked her tail. "I'm Larkstar of CreekClan..and the blind one somehow knows!" Larkstar hissed lashing her tail. "Your Darkstar?" she asked

"Yes..Shiningpaw you have lots to explain.." Darkstar gave a narrowed look to the apprentice. "Please come to my den, Ivybranch take Shiningpaw to hunt please" Darkstar lead the CreekClan leader to her den under the rock. "Please..explain all this..Is CreekClan new? I..if were on your terrtiory let me know it won't go well but i'll move our clan if needed.." she said her eyes clouded

"No no..Look CreekClan has been her for a veary long time..Shiningpaw explained how this started and i want out border to be into the tree line we have terrtiory markers there..For this SlateredClan i heard you habe gatherings..i'll like that to be held there..Is there any more clans i need to know about?" she asked her eyes narrowed.

Darkstar shook her head. "No-Should i know any clans around here?" she replied her voice hardened.

Larkstar sighed. "Yes-CloudedClan they live in the moutaions and only come down to have gatherings but i'll get word to them..theres also Tribes we don't know them that well and there long gone from here- But i heard my brother was around here? Crow?" she asked rising her voice.

Darkstar hissed standing. "So Crow knows clans becuase he was in one? I thought he was some loner that decided being clan leader ment blood and ruler over other cats!" she spat her eyes narrowed sharply.

Larkstar stood up her fur prickled. "Thats not true! Its not his falt! he was trained under cats of no stars..into his ways..Please CreekClan has better warriors than that and..Crow was never what you said!.." she added her eyes tinted.

Darkstar sat down letting her fur lie flat. "Well he is now-already attacked and killed and we never did anything one of my warriors use to be in his group..they killed his foster mother and father for letting him _live_ -Please here we hold the gatherings at full moon every moon and..."

 **Sorry its messy and..urgh! My mine id crumbled up i wroght this fast so i'll just probly have this redone or put out idk i'm having my brain being streatched becuase i'm wrighting thiss! i really need help on thisss maybe a brake? But i well still post..but i do have a vacation very soon for a week so if i don't post jts cuse of that..but i'll be posting before that to say when i go on that brake! Thanks for reading..** _~ Mistyflame..._


	16. A Shining Warrior

Ivybranch was awoken to Slateface Whitethisle and Berrysong around her she felt the rising and falling of Shiningpaw's flank as she slept soundlessly by Ivybranches side.

"She let you _out?"_ Whitethisle asked.

"Yes! And i was _fine_ why keep me locked up? I mostly gone insane from that! Babbling bats!" she snapped flicking her ear. "Anyways..when does she had her warrior ceromeny? Its been closer and closer to those moons! And i _want_ to be there..please" she added her head resting back down on Shiningpaw's back.

There was a heavy sigh. "Fine, but your being guarded! I need to speak to Sunpaw and Blazepaw!" this was Slateface's grouched voice.

 _Oh thosw two..i own them something for letting me out.._ "No-they're good little apprentices..they lisioned to _me_ -or well Shiningpaw..but still and i'm afended that you put _them_ on watch! I can fight two apprentices! I know they started training when she did but still!" Ivybranch said her voice weakened. "Now go on, if your keeping me on guard do it a few fox-lenths away!" she yelled as they padded off.

Shiningpaw yawned and looked around before resting her eyes on her mentor. "Your awake! Great..can we go hunt? Its been a while since i got to train with my _real_ mentor! Berrysong has tooken up my hunting and Whitethisle my fighting but..its really not the same-Lets eat first than go out!" Shiningoaw mewed quickly before Ivybranch could replie the young she-cat bounded away. Ivybranch smiled getting up as she laughed. _Shes quite the swithly one with..a good_ _spirit._ She followed the scent of Shiningpaw and took a fat plump rabbit to share with her apprentice. She ate slowly. _What if i eat to much..?_ she didn't care for showing bones. But if she came to..heavy than she'll be wighted down light and swith is better. _No fighting..just running._

"Ready?" she asked as she cleaned her face hiden of her ever esting prey.

Shiningpaw jumped up."Yeah! Lets go!"

Shiningpaw leaped forward and bit into the big red and green fish. She dragged it onto land. "I got another..trout thing!" she mewed as Ivybranch gave a purr of amusment.

"Its a Salmon! they come from the satly waterd of the deeo down place and swim up here!" she explained as Shiningpaw crouched ready to catch another.

"Oh, ok..a Salmon..strange name" she mumbled.

Near sunhigh they gatheref the prey and padded into camp. "Shiningpaw put the prey away please- i need to speak with Darkstar.." she meowed pushing her way into the rocky made den. "Darkstar?" she called

"Come in Ivybranch" the leader replie a smile making up her muzzle. "Are you feeling ok? Slateface said you got out the.."

Ivybrancb glared at the leader her ehes flashed. "Fine, but i wanted to ask that my apprentice gets to become a warrior soon-shes ready!" Ivybranch said sitting.

Darkstar paused than let out a small sigh. "Yes you are corect-But i have to make not only her a warrior but Blazepaw and Sunpaw and those two are..needing more training for a few more moons! But that does means to put Shiningpaw's warrior ceroney in hold" Darkstar mumbled sighing once again.

Ivybranch flicked her tail. "So? I say shes ready! Darkstar, Blazepaw and Sunpaw can have there frw more moons of training but Shiningpaw can be a warrioe now and a fine one at that!" she snapped narrowing her eyes firmly.

"Fine, well'll hold the ceroney at sundown no sooner" Darkstar agreeded her voice tirering.

Ivybranch smiled nodding her head. "Ok, thats fine with me" she said padding out. "Shiningpaw!"

"yes?" the young she-cat asked padding up.

Ivybranch sat down. "Get yourself some prey and rest for the day-I'll get you if your in a protrol or anything" Ivybranch meowed as the young spotted apprentice nodded slowly taking herself a bird.

"Ok..we can share this-I'm not that hungry anyways" Shiningpaw added as they layed in the suns rays.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around Flat-Rock!" Darkstar yelled her pelt shined as the sun was brightest on going down. "Shiningpaw has trained well and have been noticed as one of our best hunters so i Darkstar of DarkClan say this under our starry warriors that Shiningpaw well become Shiningspirit of DarkClan we welcome you as a full warrior in DarkClan" Darkstar meowed her voice was combined in tirdness and firmly put.

"Shiningspirit! Shiningspirit! Shiningspirit!" the clan chanted at once.

Waiting for the clan to quite down Darkstar yowled for silance. "And i have noticed that Ivybranch has..been getting a bad trearment by some of our warriors and apprentices..i want her to have the _same_ rights as all of you do! That is all" she snapped ending the meeting.

Shiningspirit padded to her former mentor and bowed her head. "Thanks..i know i should've had my ceromey with Blazepaw and Sunpaw.." she muttered but with shining eyed she yawned scrumbling into her new moss nest in the warriors nesting area.

Ivybranch smiled but just nodding she also settled into her nest. "I know, bht those two haven't showed what you have..i say you had enough time to train as you did" she added her eyes dimmed. "Now sleep, well have protrols in the morning"

 **I'm so happy that Shiningspirit has earned her name! She became a real charter off the bat! Also she was Ivybranch's first apprentice, sadly i well be going away for a while but when i get back i well post! Thanks for reading** _~ Mistyflame_


	17. Whitetuft

Shiningspirit smiled as Timblekit and Larkkit swatte at her dotted tail. "I want to be leader like Darkstar!" Timblekit mewed his dark amber eyes narrowed as he was takled by little Larkkit.

"Ha! You can't be leader! Becuase i'm going to be leader first!" she yipped swatting her brother's ears playfully.

Shiningspirit sighed as Lichencloud, the tow kits mother, called them into the nursery. "Your much to young to prance out there and bother Shiningspirit!" Lichencloud muttered giving the two kits head a quick lick. "Now in the nest, time to sleep-Sorry they bothered you Shiningspirit" she added as the two kits mumbled going inside the nursry.

Shiningspirit smiled and gave a small laugh. "There kit, and it doesn't bother me i love the little ones!" she meowed streatching as she got up. "You get some rest, i'll brang in a fresh-kill soon for you and Berrysong!" she purred and padded off to her former mentor's side. "Want to go hunt? I can ask Slateface to join us along with Plumwhisker" she asked flicking her bushed tail.

Ivybranch mumbled than sighed getting up. "Hunting? I an't up to it..tired-But bring those two out the camp well be good! There always in here deeling with stuff and closer to leaf-fall everyday.." she said facing the golden brown spotted she-cat. "Be careful..i don't trust thoses CreekClan cats i scent them on the wind..and i never did before so there wondering into our terrtiory!" she snapped pacing away.

Shiningspirit placed her paws steady down on the fallen tree bark. She was leading a protrol to the border they shared with CreekClan. Slateface was right behind her his eyes looking for any movment. _Ivybranch was right-I smell CreekClan and were only halfway near the border.._ she narrowed her eyes as she pushed between some bushes her pelt collecting leaves abd small twigs. "Scan out i want Slateface, Whitethisle and Lionear to go that wag hunt as you go also, Me and Plumwhisker well go that way" she said as they splited she cought the slight hiss from Lionear. _Let him get mad-Hes not deputy or leader even more than i am!_ she flicked her tail having the medince cat follow silently as they sniffed along the bracken that grew heavally here.

"Seems ok, but i can smell CreekClan..like three or four cats-But this is well into our terrtiory do you think their hunting here?" Plumwhisker asked coming to Shiningspirit's side.

She shrugged her amber eyes narrowed. "Yes, they think there more superier than us being here "first" i don't trust them any more than Ivybranch" she added as the young medince cats fur prickled.

"ok, you and your mentor share the same aditude!" the she-cat laughed her eyes gleamed in amusment. "Now lets go on, its not to far near the bor-wait shh did you hear that?" the medince cats eyes narrowef thoughtfully her eard roating fixing on a sound.

Shiningspirit blinked the only sounds were chippering bird and the running water of the river. But than shw stiffened as the sound of cats walking made her hiss. "CreekClan!" she whispered flicking her tail at a clump of brambles. "Silently" she warned as they crept up to a gorguse blueish gray she-cat, a dark blackish brown tom and a thin pelted white tom with ginger tufted ears and bright clear large blue eyes. She stiffened her body unmoving as the tom looked at her with a fant smirk. Relizing she had been holding her breath she took a short gulp of air standing stright her tail lashed behind her. "You three are on DarkClan terrtiory! I ask you to leave _now_ your well forcefully make you leave" she snapped her tone firm.

The black tom turned his orang eeyes flared. "Really? Last time i checked _your_ the one whom was found by Larkstar in _our_ lands!" he hissed his fur rised slowly.

The white furred tom flicked her shortened tail whitch was bobed cut to nearly his flank. "Blackpaw! Thats no way to respeak a 'nother cat!" he said turning his gaze at Shiningspirit. "Now ma'dam what said is your names? I am Whitetuft and this is my apprentice Blackpaw and she is Featherpelt" Whitetuft explained his frosted blue eyes gleamed.

Plumwhisker stepped up with a waving tail. "I am Plumwhisker Medince cat of DarkClan she is Shining _spirit_ warrior to DarkClan-Now i well say this nicely only once, this is DarkClan lands and well forcefully remove you if you don't leave noe stop stalling and get going!" Plumwhisker snapped her eyes trained on each cat as she spoke.

Featherpelt narrowed dark blue eyes. "Lets go, no prey here anyways!" she snapped but blinked at the small hiss Blackpaw gave. "what?" she asked than lowered her ears. "Sorry!" she whispered flicking a short thin tail. "Lets just go!" she added her eyes narrowed at the DarkClan cats.

Blackpaw nodded looking to Whitetuft. "yeah, before Featheroelt blurts everything out" he snapped his voice hardened.

Whitetufr nodded but a gleam of amusment shined brightly. "Ok, Blackpaw don't be mean to your sister-just becuase of her becoming a warrior before you!" he added as the black tom gritted his teeth.

Plumwhisker took the lead as Shiningspirit fell back her steps shallow in her ears as the world went silent and the rushing river was the only sound. Her chest hurt-Why? there was a strong beating and it hurt but..felt a spark of soemthing she never did. The white tom flashed in her mind his frosty blue eyes gleaming a faint smile on his muzzle.. _Stop it!_ _Your just making yourself a vicom of CreekClan there sneaky untrust worthly cats!_ she bitter thought lashing her tail as the sky growled and flashed angery glares. "Come on, your i'll leave you for the storm to get you! I _don't_ like the rain!" the medince cat snapped with a bitterly angered voice.

Quicking her pace she went to Plumwhisker's side. "Sorry..just in thought!" she mewed lowly her eyes dimmed as they met up with the three other cats. "Lets go, And hurry Plumwhisker is already complaining about the rain and it hasn't even started!" she added with a quick glance to the younger medince cat whon glared back at her.

" _Not_ funny!" she hissed as they went along the trail.

They padded into camp the rain already pelted down hard. She looked around with no cats around she yawned. _All hiden away so they won't get wet!_ She gritted her teeth and flicked her tail. "Get some food into you and get some rest..were all tired from walking in this mud" she meowed but only got a single glare from Lionear whom was last to leave the spot they had entered in.

"you had led us only for the protrol! So stop talking like that to us" Lionear snapped his green eyes glared sharply at her before going off.

She rolled her eyes and yawned. _Fine Grumpylion!_ she smirked as the fluffy orange tom slipped in mud that plattered on his pelt. "Oh, is 'little grumpy lion ok?" she asked but the smirk grew wider with the glaring amusment in her gleaming eyes.

Lionear padded off his voice mumbling growls. She sighed taking a small mouse before gathering herself into a cleared unwet spot eating she fell asleep fast.


	18. Death by the river's bank

Crow hissed his pelt tattered and matted in clumps of blood-tried patches. "Its time, Get all my warriors with me!" he snapped at the small golden kit kit whom sprinted off. _Good, she'll be a great leader when i die..after Darkstar dies and..that dreaded cat who killed my dear mate!_ "Hurry Goldkit" he mewed but with a softer tone.

The golden she-kit padded up her shing yellow eyes gleamed happily as he rasped his tounge over her head. "Now go with Sandstripe and her kits ok?" he said getting up flicking his tail he had his warriors slunk down past the wheat stolks to the DarkClan camp.

Ivybranch sat at the river's side her eges closed as she flicked her tail steadly. "Shiningspirit?" she called as the stalks of wheat moved. She hissed spiking her fur as the nearest stalk moved. The scent of rotting meat stunk into her nostrils. "Ruagh! Thats disguasting!" she shook her head her ear flicked as she scented under the rotting smell cat scent.

Suddenly she felt claws dig into her shoulders as she walk takled down. The attaker bit into her neck leaving her breathless as growls and hisses sounded near. "Ha, look at this..the blinded cat is down!" a tom spat but her heart quickened as she recanized the voice.

"Crow! You fox-hearted piece of fox-dung!" she spat her eyes narrowing. "Fight me! Like a real cat..don't prey on the strong..it ends badly.." she whispered as claws loosened. Grabbing the chance she pushed her claws into the belly of her attacker and leaped up snapping her teeth into his shoulder. Throwing the cat she strightened up as DarkClan cats came running in.

"Ivybranch its ok!" she rotaited her ears to pinpoint the the voice but still she didn't know whom it was.

She felt claws slash across her flank leaving a striking pain. She turned but upond not seeing whom it was she scented him. "Crow..fight _me_ -Not these cats" she hissed but rised her head.

"Fine..i have my warriors getting these weakened cats here almost enslaved!" Crow snarled his voice thickened as she felt thw same claws digging into her shoulders. Something cold surrounded her. _Water._ The rushing sound dimmed as she held her breath with kicking paws she didn't know the up or down. _I'm going to drown._ Crow slashed at her sliding his unsheathed claws across her cheek. She narrowed her blinded green eyes and kicked forward her clawd dug deeply into Crow's belly. _If i go down your going with me._ She bared her teeth getting small amounts of water into her mouth. pushing on she bit into his tail and was bitten back on the back. _My spine.._ she dug her clawd deeply into his skin and fur feeling her clawd tearing threw his musles. Her back paws kicked into his belly but with stuck deeply into claws she yowled deeply letting bubbles of air out her jaws. Crow slashed into her shoulder but she curled her body around and bit deeply into his neck feeling her teeth puncher his windpipe. _Your dieing with_ _me!_ She let go away from the toms dead body kicking his flouting corsp from her. She opened her eyes wide and blinked letting her jaw split open with one last deeply breath a lung-full of water she felt her eyed roll back. _I'm ready to go.._

 **Um..ending part whatever you call it!** \--

Shiningspirit watched cats pull out Crow's and Ivybranch's bodys out both pasted on. _But to diffrent ways._ she thought as cats crouched by Ivybranches body. Oily tears raced down her face. "Shes gone.." Shiningspirit sobbed her voice mumbled.

"It was for the best..she defeaded Crow and saved the clans..just like the prophecy said" Slateface mewed but his voice was also thickened with grief.

Shinignspirit stood up her eyes narrowed. "But what about the part of " _a black crow well spill blood over the white steak"? that didn't happen!"_ she stopped letting her breath be still.

Slateface turned to her and narrowed his pale eyes. "It did, before they attacked here they took some warriors to SlateredClan and killed a few cats making Whitestar have a bloodly streak across his back" Slateface mewed quickly placing his tail over her back. "But she rests in the ranks of StarClan now wating over us.." he added his eyes flashed to Ivybranches body. "Now lets brang her body to the camp and well have the silent veil to her tonight" he said looking to the sky.

Shiningspirit followed them back but she glanced once again backwards and seen a starry figer whom gave a slight nod. _"go on Shiningspirit i'll be watching..threw yours and others eyes..but for my own i'm staying in the darkness"_ the starry cat whispered before leaping out of sight into the night sky. Shiningspirit felt one last tear fall before turning to pad down the path-into her clan, home and resting place of her mentor's body.

 **I'm so sad it ended with Ivybranches death! But i ended it diffrently..at first it was with her still drowning saving the clans from Crow but she went into starclan looked down with blinded eyes and for once seen Night smiling happily..but that twisted with the last few chaptors! Sadly this ends Ivybranches tale and well start a new one soon the third book to this! I'm so hapoy for that! Thanks for reading** _~ Mistyflame_


End file.
